


Ping Pong: An Underdog Story

by princess_schez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Kylo vs Hux, Ping-Pong, They just can't have nice things, workplace drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_schez/pseuds/princess_schez
Summary: Kylo tries his hand at playing the table game... to disastrous consequences.
Kudos: 7





	Ping Pong: An Underdog Story

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was inspired by this video on Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/B7jHsIwjS6j/?igshid=15ywo501kb0qa. I definitely recommend watching it. :-)

Be with me.....

Kylo closed his eyes for a moment, letting those words wash over him. Feeling every bit of it as he repeated them in his mind.

Be with me.... 

This was what he trained for.... His pride and his reputation were on the line, and he prayed to the Force to imbue him with the strength and power of those who came before....

....even if it was only to beat that stupid, ginger general at his own equally stupid game.

"Are we finally ready to play?" Hux snapped, clearly annoyed with the commander. The match hadn't even started yet and Hux was ready to throw his paddle at the dark haired man.

Kylo's eyes snapped open, his displeasure at being disrupted while becoming one with the Force – let alone being in close proximity to the general – already evident on his face. "Bring it."

Hux smirked, raising his paddle to serve. He was not going to go easy; him swinging his paddle with the ease and flow of one who had practiced this skill many times before.

Kylo eyed the puny white ball sailing toward him, holding his paddle as if he were holding his saber... tightly in a choke hold. He swung, missing the ball entirely. Each clink of it bouncing on the floor like a personal insult. Hux chuckled as Kylo narrowed his eyebrows; the audacity of this asshole to laugh at him! 

"I wasn't ready," he mumbled. 

"Of course not. Now, shall we try again?" Hux smirked, clearly enjoying this and making no show of hiding it. Kylo wanted nothing more than to smack that smug, self righteous smirk off the man's face.

With fluid movements and the soft clack of the ball against Hux's paddle, the ball sailed past Kylo yet again; the same hollow sound of plastic hitting the floor filling the room. "Oooh. Too bad. Best two out of three? Or you could just admit defeat. No harm there." The grin that spread across the General's face was purely malicious.

Force-damn it!

Kylo huffed. No, he had this. He wasn't going to let this game – or let Hux of all people – defeat him. He dealt with worse situations, but why oh why did the Force see fit to forsake him in his time of need? He reached out to his grandfather for guidance.... Surely Darth Vader must've played ping pong at some point against Pryde.... He just needed to hit that stupid white ball....

And...

Hux served again. Kylo kept his eyes on it, and praise be to his ancestors, his paddle made contact as he hit the ball back to Hux. 

"Well, well," the general said, hitting the ball back. "Finally decided to join the game I see."

Kylo shot him a look of deepest loathing, but remained quiet as he hit the ball a second time. A thrill surged through him.... Yes, he had this! The ball came back and he hit it again. Victory was at hand! And it would be ever so sweet... had Hux not served a curve ball, the object flying as Kylo swung madly trying to hit it – but ended up flying past and landing behind him.

Clink.

Clink.

Clink.

The Commander, Master of the Knights of Ren, growled in growing frustration. Every bit of self control he had quickly vanishing, and to add insult to injury, another ball came toward him – this one hitting him in the chest.

That one was just on purpose.

Kylo eyed the ball as it sat on the table top, the feeling of all self control gone. Vanished. Discarded paddle falling to the ground without second thought, Kylo grabbed his lightsaber, making quick work of the table with a mighty yell. Hux jumped back at the last possible second. 

"You are such a sore _loser_ ," Hux snarled, emphasizing that last word. Kylo stopped for a moment from his destruction of the table, staring unblinking at the general – all before dropping his saber and lunging forward.

A fury of fists and yells, barrages of insults dotted the melee–

"You are an Ewok's ass!"

"YOU. ARE. BANTHA. SHIT!"

"You're jealous Supreme Leader likes me better!"

"LIKE HELL HE DOES!"

–before metallic footsteps and the glint of something shiny ended the ruckus. The two men stopped and looked up into the chrome helmet of Captain Phasma, hands resting on the hips of her armor. Even though they were unable to see her face, she gave off torrents of aggravation and just being completely done with the two of them. Enough so that Kylo let go of the General's great coat, Hux releasing Kylo by his tunic.

"What. In. The. Galaxy. Is. Going. On?" Each word dotted by a serious restraint that kept her from snacking the both of them senseless.

Neither man said anything, rather looking away rather uncomfortably.

"This is the last time I put anything nice in the break room," she snapped, before stomping away, her chrome helmet shaking back and forth. "Imbeciles...."

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, I feel like this isn't one of my better stories, but I guess everyone has one of those now and then.... But I'm still proud it nonetheless.


End file.
